


Balanced

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: They have a lot of ways of touching each other, some already familiar and others headily new. Tonight's variation is one they have been planning together for a while.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Balanced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



Scorpia really likes wrapping someone she loves up in blankets, but Perfuma doesn't like being wrapped up—Scorpia has yet to experience someone who really does, come to think of it—so they compromise. Scorpia gets to wrap Perfuma up in Scorpia herself, so to speak, long hugs and deep kisses.

They have a lot of ways of touching each other, some already familiar and others headily new. Tonight's variation is one they have been planning together for a while, Scorpia's first cautious research well balanced by Perfuma's encouraging whispers. While Perfuma is arranging her final details, deeper in the grove's privacy, Scorpia rolls her shoulders as she strips. Neatly-folded clothes under one arm, she breathes in slow, focusing on feeling ready, warmth flaring into hot-sparking anticipation.

Loving outside under the trees is far from a new habit, but waiting feels almost like the start of some ritual. The time ticks to a measured end in Scorpia's mind, and she goes to join Perfuma. Perfuma is sitting on the ground, nude, leaning back against the curving roots of a huge tree, a place she has made comfortable to her own tastes with magic-grown moss. The small, pale flowers blur the edges of her, but Scorpia still sees her clearly.

The moss is soft under Scorpia's bares knees as she leans over Perfuma. She has a passing thought that she shouldn't crush any of those pretty flowers before Perfuma's kiss sweeps her entirely into the moment. One of Perfuma's hands comes up, fingertips pressing in Scorpia's short hair. Her other hand is tight around the upwards arch of a tree root, clutching as if to ground herself, Scorpia sees before she closes her eyes.

When they ease out of the kiss, Perfuma's mouth is a little ways open still, and she is smiling, inviting. Sliding herself a bit lower, angling herself flatter. She tips her head to one side, her loose hair shifting, pretty around her freckled shoulders.

Scorpia braces herself, bodily, knees and one elbow bracketing Perfuma as she waits. Perfuma's "Yes," is a whisper, so quiet it is almost a hiss. Scorpia reaches with her closed claw, touching the bumpy curve of it to Perfuma's throat. Carefully, slowly, she presses down.

Perfuma's breaths go to slowed rasps, and then, for a suspended moment, they stop. She looks utterly blissful, so beautiful, as the rich wet scent of her joins the faint fragrance of flowers.


End file.
